Arthur Morgan
'Arthur Morgan '''is a main character and is the protagonist of ''Red Dead Redemption 2 ''until his death at the end of the sixth chapter. He was part of Dutch van der Linde's gang until the falling out due to each other's trust decreasing. Appearance The player can determine what he looks like. He can either be messy, clean, or a little bit of both. He can have a beard or not depending if the player decides to let his beard grow or shave it. He can either have long hair or short hair as well, again, depending on how the player treats him. After beating up a man named Thomas Downes, he contracted Tuberculosis, which makes him appear slightly pale with his eyes looking sickly. He can also have red cheeks, well red-ish. Personality Depending on the player's actions, either Arthur will be a caring and helpful man or a violent and evil man. Even though he is a outlaw, he may sport a good side on some things, like how he helps the Downes family after Thomas Downes died, despite Downes' wife telling him to stay away. History Born in 1863 to Lyle Morgan and Beatrice Morgan, while he was little his Mother died. He Witnessed His Fathers Death. He Was Found by Dutch Van Der Linde, And Hosea Matthews, Dutch Became A Father Figure To Arthur. Dutch Taught Arthur How To Read, Shoot, Etc. Hosea Taught Arthur How To Fish It Is Assumed, Then Dutch Found A Young Orphaned Boy Named John Marston. Dutch, Hosea Did The Same Thing They Did With Arthur. Death Killed By * Leopold Strauss ''(Indirectly Caused) * Thomas Downes (Indirectly Caused) * Micah Bell (Determinant) Due to Arthur beating up Thomas Downes, who has Tuberculosis, under Leopold Strauss' orders, while Arthur held him up against the fence, Downes coughs on him, which causes him to receive Tuberculosis. He later learns of it after he was helped to the hospital while almost passing out in a town. During the final mission of Chapter Six, Arthur is then engaged in a fight with Micah Bell either in the gang's destroyed camp in Beaver Hollow if he chose to go back for the money, or on the ridge of a unknown cliff in Grizzlies' East after he has helped John. If in the gang's camp, Micah attempts to sink his knife into his chest. Depending on Arthur's Honor Level, either he will succeed or fail as Arthur bites his hand. Either way, Dutch then confronts both of them and soon walks away. Then, if Arthur's Honor is too low, then Micah turns to him, knife in hand. As Arthur is crawling away, Micah then says that "it's been a lotta fun" before stabbing him in the back, which then in a matter of seconds, kills Arthur. Otherwise, if his Honor is high enough, Micah will ignore Arthur and leaves him to die. Arthur then looks up at the sky before lying down and passing away peacefully due to his Tuberculosis. If Arthur chose to help John get to safety, after a brutal fist fight with Micah, Arthur is then trying to crawl to a unholstered gun on the ground to shoot Micah with it. However, just as he reaches the gun, Dutch then steps on his hand to stop him. Soon, Dutch leaves the ridge without Micah, leaving both him and Arthur. Then, depending on Arthur's Honor, if it is too low, Micah then walks towards him and pulls out his gun, claiming that he is no better than him. Soon, Micah then shoots him in the head, killing him instantly while laughing manically at his corpse before walking away. If his Honor is high enough, Micah will storm off in anger. Arthur then crawls to an edge, where he leans against the cliff wall as he watches the sunrise before passing away due to his Tuberculosis. Relationships TBA Trivia * Arthur is the only protagonist who is not able to reach the Great Plains, not the Tall Trees regions of the state of West Elizabeth as well as the state of New Austin before his death. However, through a glitch, he is able to explore those areas. Category:Red Dead Characters Category:Deceased